Tech Tree
Basic Government: Cost: You must be recognised by other countries Effect: It enables you to be a country Code: R0T0 Leads to: Basic Military Basic Military: Cost: 100 GC (Without Civilization) Effect: You build 3/4/5 divisions instead of one. Code: R1T1 Leads to: Bridges and Basic Diplomacy Bridges: Cost: 200 GC (Without Civilization) Effect: You can build bridges (If you have wood more than 2) Code: R1.5T1 Leads to: Nothing Basic Diplomacy: Cost: 500 GC (Without Civilization) Effect: You don't have the "Unfair" diplomacy penality with nations which didn't recognise you. Code: R1T2 Leads to:Civilization Basic Education Civilization: Cost: 800 GC (Without Civilization) Effect: You don't get the "Uncivilized" penality from civilized nations and cost of all tech is lowered by 200 GC Code: R1.5T2 Leads to: Nothing Basic Education: Cost: 1000 GC (without Civilized, on and on) Effect: Your money value is increased by 0.1 GC Code: R1T3 Leads to: Industrial country Maritime country Tourism Country Industrial Country: Cost: 1200 GC Effect: You can transform one of the cities into an industrial city. Code: R2T1 Leads to: Resource Maniac Highway Master Resource Maniac: Cost: 1500 GC Effect: Your Resources gain 1 more level. Code: R2T2 Leads to: Nothing Highway Master: Cost: 1500 GC Requires: Oil Effect: You can build highways and boost relaionship with the nations your highway goes through. Code: R2.5T1 Leads to: Advanced Government Maritime country: Cost: 1200 GC Effect: You can now annex sea tiles Code: R3T1 Leads to: Long Bridges Docks Long Bridges: Cost: 1500 GC Requires: Iron Effect: You can now build two-tile bridges to connect to an island Code: R3.5T1 Leads to: Nothing Docks: Cost: 1500 GC Effect: You can now connect yourself with far islands (and other nations) by the ship route Code: R3T2 Leads to: Advanced Government Tourism Country: Cost: 1200 Effect: You can transform one of the cities into a historical city. Code: R4T1 Leads to: Good Environment Friendly Superb Tourism (Partially) Good Environment: Cost: 1500 Requires: Fruit or Vegetables Effect: Tourism points +1 Code: R4.5T1 Leads to: Nothing Friendly: Cost: 1500 Effect: Your relationship with other nations is boosted. Code: R4T2 Leads to: Advanced Government Advanced Government: Cost: 2000 Effect: You can now be a Monarchy. Code: R5T1 Leads to: Advanced Education Advanced Military Better Government Advanced Military: Cost: 2500 Effect: Non-towns (Cities, Religious sites,...) are protected by 10 divisions automaticly. Code: R5.5T1 Leads to: Nothing Advanced Education: Cost: 3000 Effect: Income is greater by 100 GC. Code: R5T2 Leads to: Basic Science Basic Tourism Basic Science: Cost: 5000 Effect: Allows you to build some techs. Code: R7T2 Leads to: Advanced Science Basic Tourism: Cost: 4000 Effect: You gain +1 tourism point. Code: R5T3 Leads to: Advanced Tourism Gold Rush Gold Rush: Cost: 7500 Requires: Gold Effect: Income is boosted by 50%, but destroys the gold tile. Code: R5.6T1 Leads to: Nothing Advanced Tourism: Cost: 15.000 Effect: You gain +2 tourism points. Code: R5T4 Leads to: Superb Tourism (Partially) Superb Tourism: Cost: 50.000 Effect: You gain +3 tourism points. Code: R5T5 Leads to: Nothing Better Government: Cost: 25.000 Effect: You can now be either right-wing (profit +5%) or left-wing (profit +10 per building) Code: R6T1 Leads to: Basic Politics Best Government: Cost: 50.000 Effect You can now choose between Libertarianism (+1 happiness) and Authoritarianism (+5 profit per building). To be continued